Cuento de ultimo Año
by Ichiro002
Summary: Tsurugi Kyosuke era un chico muy puntual, pero cuando se trataba de su hermano dejaba todo. Gracias a esto fue castigado a limpiar el viejo club de soccer donde encontrara algo muy inusual, un libro que debió quedarse en el olvido… ¿Verdad?


Titulo: **Cuento de Ultimo Año**

Lenguaje: **Español**

Por: **Ichiro002**

Rated: **T  
**

Parejas:

** -Tsurugi x Tenmma**

** - Kazemaru x Fudou**

** - Fubuki x Gouenji**

** -Midorikawa x Hiroto**

** - Suzuno x Nagumo**

** - Haruna x Kogure**

Notas:

**1-Inazuma Eleven Go o sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Level.**

**2- La historia es yaoi para el que le guste este genero lea para el que no le guste por favor no lo lea.**

* * *

|||||Capitulo 1|||||

Tsurugi Kyosuke no era una persona que le gustara llegar tarde a los entrenamientos pero cuando se tratase de su hermano mayor, Tsurugi Yuuichi no le importaba llegar tarde pero al parecer según las palabras del entrenador Kidou Yuuto debió avisar antes de llegar tarde pero ¿Qué diablos iba avisar? El medico de su hermano le llama diciendo que se presente al hospital urgentemente, no le importó estar en horario de clases, ni tampoco gritarle a alguien el solo le preocupaba llegar donde su hermano. Ahora el entrenador Endou al contrario de Kidou, le miraba con mucha molestia y le reclamaba por irse de la escuela, gritarle a un maestro y llegar tarde a la práctica ¿Fantástico no? ¿Quién diría que el pacifico y divertido entrenador Endou pudiera tener esa clase de humor? Nadie, ni siquiera Kidou que le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de mantener su boca cerrada.

-¡Ejem! Endou, basta y deja que el chico explique –dijo Kidou tratando de calmar a Endou.

-El doctor de mi hermano mayor llamo y me dijo que fuera al hospital de urgencia, me entendería si fuera su hermano además usted solo es mi entrenador, no es mi maestro, no es mi padre, no es nada para que me venga a reclamar- dijo el chico peli azul molesto por los reclamos de su entrenador, Kidou lo entendía, el hombre de la badana naranja podía ponerse muy molesto en muchas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas.

-No olvides Endou que nosotros muchas veces hicimos lo mismo, llegar tarde por algunas cosas, deja de reclamarle –Endou le miro cruzando los brazos y suspiro.

-Vale pero que no se vuelva a repetir, tenemos las eliminatorias del campeonato pronto asi que necesitamos que todos estén a tiempo as…. –Kidou le interrumpió.

-Te daré un pequeño castigo –Tsurugi le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, Kidou san le estaba salvando de un buen discurso – el director me ha dicho que el viejo club de soccer necesitaba una limpiada ¿Tendrías el honor de hacerlo? –el peli azul oscuro iba a negarse pero la sonrisa de Kidou no le gusto –o también puedes aceptar limpiar los baños el nuevo club de soccer.

-Dame las llaves del viejo club, lo dejare como si fuera nuevo –Kidou sonrió asintiendo, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio al chico.

**_Tsurugi POV._**

Ni loco me podría a limpiar los baños del club, camine hasta aquel pequeño club, todavía me daba curiosidad que aquí hubiera empezado todo ¿Cómo se llevaban? Teniendo diferentes personalidades y diferentes gustos, tenía el presentimiento que algo había pasado entre ellos o eso había oído la última vez que Gouenji san y Fubuki san habían venido, Endou y los demás nos ocultaban lo que había pasado en el pasado.

-veamos cuanto ahí que limpiar –murmure a mi mismo abriendo la puerta.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, había algunas pelotas de soccer desinfladas, no estaba tan mal las cosas, tendría que sacudir el polvo, recoger algunas cosas y podría irme.

-¿y esto?- murmure cogiendo un libro muy raro, resaltaba de entre las carpetas, lo abrí leyendo la primera página –Para el que encuentre este libro…ese sería yo ¿No? –murmure con sarcasmo leyendo lo demás "_Escribí este libro mientras estaba en tu lugar, siendo un estudiante, una parte de este club, no sabré por cuantas manos este pequeño libro pase pero léelo hasta el final y ponlo donde otras personas puedan encontrarlo, esta es mi historia antes de la graduación, pase momento felices, momentos de ira, tristeza, frustración, todo. Léele por favor, solo escribiré mi último año, puede ser que algún día conozcas las personas de las que __hablare aquí." –_uh interesante….

Me senté para darle una pequeña leída, no me tardaría mucho en decidir si llevármelo o dejarlo donde lo encontré aunque si lo dejaba aquí nadie lo leería… Y si ¿la persona que dejo el libro era uno de los primeros Raimon Eleven? El club a estado cerrado desde la graduación de Endou san y los demás así que seria la primera persona que lo leería después de todo ¿Desde cuándo este lugar no se limpia? Suspiro y empecé a leer la segunda pagina.

"_Lunes, 4 de enero *** {5 meses antes de la graduación}_

_Hoy empiezo a escribir en este pequeño libro, algunos le llamarían diario, no me importa como lo llamen la verdad solo quiero escribir de mi…no, nuestra pequeña aventura. Se que este libro si llega a las manos equivocadas nos perjudicaría, no solo a mi sino a ti, sé que puede ser que cuando termine este de escribir nuestra aventura este libro no llegue a tus manos pero no te preocupes, todavía no se que hacer con el._

_Nuestra historia empezó a la mitad del último semestre escolar pero al principio desde que nos conocimos no nos hablábamos ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? Fácil empezamos a hablarnos, primero fue un 'buen día' o un 'hasta mañana' después una pequeña practica y terminar descansando sentado en el pasto sin tema del que hablar, nada de amigos solo compañeros de equipo, después fue ese día, gracias a un chico muy pero muy despistado nos dejó enserados en las duchas, aprendimos juntos jamás quedarnos a lo último cuando Midorikawa Ryuuji tenga que cerrar el club, te puedo jurar que todavía rio al acordarme de tu cara de hace meses atrás. Después de casi dos o tres horas enserados y sin encontrar una salida de nuestro problema, decidimos o bueno decidí hablar un poco sobre nuestro día, pude ver que como muchos se equivocaban al decir o dejarse llevar por tu apariencia, si eras un chico rudo, un poco alocado y con un gran orgullo pero también esa vez pude ver que sabias lo que decían a tus espaldas, que sabias como tener una conversación con una sonrisa y reír mientras hablábamos sobre las tontas y raras ideas de Endou para los entrenamientos, de los grandes y muy fuertes sentimientos de algunos de los chicos que no se atrevían a decirlos, nos conocimos mucho mejor._

_Hablamos horas hasta que al fin puede ser que alguien de mi o tu familia llamara y nos sacaron, casi matas a Ryuuji de un buen golpe mientras que el solo se escondía detrás de Hiroto, no se atrevió a mirarte por un mes, después de eso eran sonrisas amigables cuando nadie nos miraba. Hablábamos un poco en el almuerzo cuando podíamos encontrarnos en un lugar silencioso y apartado de la mirada de todos. Un miércoles (me acuerdo muy bien) decidiste junto a mi saltar las clases y nos escondimos entre los arbustos detrás del club con papitas y soda empezamos a hablar sobre temas molestos, algunos dolorosos otros nos sacaban una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Aprendí que tu no siempre fuiste así de orgulloso, tu padre perdió su trabajo al aceptar la culpa que le pertenecía a su jefe para luego abandonarte a tu madre y a ti, tu madre empezó a trabajar en muchas cosas dejándote solo la mayoría del tiempo, así fue como encontraste tu camino a los barrios no muy decentes, te convertiste en un niño muy rebelde y incontrolable, descubriste que el dinero que tu madre llevaba a la casa era dinero mal ganado y eso izo que te alejaras más de ella, buscabas la manera de obtener poder, a tus manos llego la oferta de Kageyama y terminaste en aceptarla sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces pero también me contaste que después de ver que podías confiar en nosotros disfrutaste nuestra compañía, bueno con todo y peleas. Que tu actitud orgullosa era porque no querías salir lastimado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de amor no confiabas ni en tu sobra pero que habías caído bajo el ala de cupido sin darte cuenta, supe muy bien de quien hablabas pero no dije nada, aprendí que los golpes en tu espalda, las cicatrices las había hecho la mujer que se hizo cargo de ti hasta que Kageyama llego a tu vida. Que si todos pensaban que eras un pandillero era solo por tu forma de ser y por qué tu casa estaba ubicada muy cerca de los barrios no muy decentes y era porque los apartamentos en esa área eran económicos y así podías mantenerte mejor._

_Yo te conté de mí, de mi infancia, de que jamás había conocido a mi padre, que mi madre se casó con su supuesto novio cuando yo tenía casi los 6, que no tardo mucho al dejarme en el olvido y creerle mas a ese hombre que a mí, ni tu ni yo tuvimos la infancia deseada pero por poquito que fuera pudimos disfrutar un poco de ella, aunque yo tuve un poco más de sufrimiento no te conté mas sobre mi vida pero tú te diste de cuenta que algo te ocultaba y tuve que decirte la verdad… te dije sobre mi madre muriendo cuando yo cumplí apenas los 10 y quedar en las manos de mi padrastro y de su amante ya que el no perdió el tiempo en casarse nuevamente y revelar que tenía tres hijos más con otras mujeres, que aunque no lo aparentaba no me llevaba bien con mi madrastra, me preguntaste '¿por que?' tu y los chicos la habían conocido y había quedado como una mujer muy amable pero la verdad era otra._

_Te conté que esa mujer era como el demonio, que ella había sido la persona que había creado mi odio por las chicas, no era odio sino que no me gustaban que por esa mujer había pasado por muchos calvarios, ella abusaba de mi mientras el hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre no estaba en casa y el al enterarse le creyó lo de '_**el niño me sedujo hasta que no pude controlarme y me metió a la cama'**_ y como siempre el le creyó a su mujer, esa vez no solo fue un golpe sino que casi me mata a golpes y después de eso me adopto mi hermano mayor (hijo de mi padrastro). Tu boca estaba por el piso me mirabas con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decirme, sonreíste y me dijiste '_**todo está bien'**_. Me sentía alivia por lo que dijiste._

_Nos volvimos más unidos después de ese día, aunque muchos de los chicos no se dieran de cuenta hubieron otros que fácilmente nos miraron raramente, poco nos importó, empezamos a salir algunos días después de la escuela, nos dimos de cuenta que teníamos varias cosas en común, a los dos nos gustaba leer, la música, me demostraste lo bueno que eras en la guitara hasta me enseñaste a tocar._

_Así fue que nuestra amistad empezó pero no como empezó nuestra pequeña aventura. Nuestra aventura empezó cuando casi llegando a las vacaciones de navidad ¿Te acordaras? Me ayudabas en el salón de química con el ultimo proyecto que la maestra de química nos había dejado, de un momento a otro vimos por la ventana hacia el patio trasero, tu boca estaba media abierta por lo que estábamos viendo. La maestra de química y el maestro de matemáticas… haciendo _**'Eso'**_ en medio del patio trasero, tu sacaste varias fotos diciendo que sería buen material de chantaje aunque pensábamos lo mismo ¿Cómo diablos esos dos habían quedado juntos? La maestra de química era una mujer media vieja, alta y flaca, gruñona y muy malhumorada, el maestro de matemáticas era un hombre gordo, bajito, calvo también viejo, igual de malhumorado y molesto._

_Aunque mi duda no tardo mucho al tu explicarme lo que pasaba, no les _**'excitaba'**_ el cuerpo del otro sino la emoción de hacer algo así en un lugar donde les podían __coger. Me dijiste._

_-Si no fuera por el novio tan reservado que tengo me gustaría por lo menos darle unos cuantos besos en un salón de clases –me lo dijiste con molestia pero sabía que en esas palabras había dolor y tristeza –pero al parecer ese chico caprichoso no me ama tanto como para dejarme ni siquiera cogerle de la mano en publico._

_Todo el club sabia tu relación amorosa con el primer estratega de Raimon y el instituto imperial…_

_-_Kidou Yuuto….- mi boca estaba media abierta, ahora habían algunas cosas que me quedaban claras, si había pasado algo entre los Raimon Eleven sino que el entrenador Kidou Yuuto había tenido una relación amorosa con alguien del club pero ¿Con quién? ¿Seguía saliendo con el ese chico? –Demasiada información para un día….-mire el club y luego mi reloj, suspire- tengo que empezar a limpiar.

Marque la página donde me quede, guarde el libro en mi bulto y empecé a limpiar. Creo que había encontrado lo que me daría las respuesta que buscaba, no solo eso sino la historia de ese chico me había empezado a interesar, no sé si había sido la forma en la que escribía en el diario/libro pero era como si quisiera que las palabras que había escrito fueran escuchadas.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y comenten!**


End file.
